Balivernes sur Sept Péchés
by laitue
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles et OS sur les homonculus. Des drabbles répondant à des défis, des textes sérieux, glauques ou parfois humoristiques, des scénes d'action, des dialogues à la con...Bref un peu de tout tant qu'il y a des homonculus. Rating T
1. Introduction

**Balivernes sur Sept Péchés**

Parce qu'avec la fac qui m'ennuie j'ai un peu trop d'idées en ce moment pour mes fic. Parce que j'ai des tas de textes qui se baladent à droite et à gauche. Et surtout parce que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de faire trente-six choses à la fois et que j'adore les recueils d'OS...

_Lust :_ _On ne s'en était pas du tout rendus compte dis donc._

Bref pour toutes ces raisons voici un nouveau recueil consacré aux homonculus comme on peut le comprendre grâce au titre et à l'intervention de Lust.

_Envy : D'ailleurs il craint un peu ton titre. T'as pas trouvé mieux ?  
__Auteur : J'avais pensé à « Sin City » mais bon...  
__Pride : C'était plus classe ça, pourquoi t'as changé ?  
__Auteur : J'avais peur que ça soit déjà pris et en plus je voulais un truc qui commence par "B" pour faire comme mes autres recueils. Puis si ça vous ennuie on a qu'à dire que je ne voulais pas avoir à payer de royalties.  
__Greed : Ouais je comprends, c'est chiant d'avoir à sortir son fric !  
__Auteur : Oui Greed tu as raison, va compter tes billets..._

Donc un nouveau recueil consacré cette fois aux homonculus, que ça soit la version 1er anime ou la version manga. Quoique j'ai une préférence pour la version 1er anime où je les trouve plus cool, parce que franchement dans le manga Sloth ne sert à rien et Pride/Selim est une véritable tête à claques...

_Pride : Hé !  
__Auteur : Si je te jures, t'es trop chiant. Au moins King Bradley a la classe, lui.  
__Greed : Moins que moi.  
__Auteur : C'est sûr.  
__Wrath : C'est pas bientôt fini ce favoritisme ? Déjà qu'il a un autre recueil qui lui est consacré.  
__Envy : Ouais c'est pas juste !  
__Greed : Jaloux ! … En parlant de ça : pourquoi il n'y a plus de textes sur le Devil's Nest ?  
__Auteur : Je manque un peu d'inspiration pour ce recueil, mais ça va revenir ... j'espère.  
__Greed : Tant que t'écris sur moi ici aussi ça va.  
__Auteur : Sauf que le premier texte ne te sera pas consacré.  
__Greed : QUOI ?!  
__Envy : Dans ton cul l'Avide !  
__Auteur : Envy ! Reste poli ! Au moins pour la page de présentation. Il va me bousiller mon rating dés le départ cet imbécile..._

Allez pour éviter que ça tourne vraiment au n'importe quoi je vous invite à découvrir le premier drabble de ce nouveau recueil.

_Greed : Viens là que je t'étripe la plante verte !  
__Envy : C'est moi qui vais te buter ! Sale vautour !_

Je sens que ça risque de tourner comme ça souvent à la longue ! Enfin bref...  
Bonne lecture.


	2. Rencontres monotones

**Titre** : Rencontres monotones  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Envy et Ed  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating** : K  
**Note : **Texte écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ

* * *

Un combat d'insultes avec ce nain stupide. Voilà comment commençait chaque rencontre entre le jeune Fullmetal et l'homonculus androgyne.

D'abord une allusion plus ou moins discrète à la taille du blond, suivait une explosion de rage de la part du nabot, puis rapidement c'était les insultes qui succédaient et enfin les coups qui pleuvaient. Peu importait le lieu, l'heure ou l'intérêt du combat c'était toujours la même chose.

Même si Envy adorait pousser Ed dans ses derniers retranchements, il en était finalement venu à se dire que tout cela devenait tout de même quelque peu monotone.


	3. Le Pacte

**Titre** : Le Pacte  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : GreedLing  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating** : K+  
**Spoiler** : GreedLing donc si vous ne savez pas qui c'est vaut mieux faire demi-tour (y a encore des gens qui ne connaissent pas Ling, je vous assure ^^ )  
**Note : **Texte écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ

* * *

Ce qui était à toi m'appartient désormais.

Tu m'as offert ton corps en pensant que cela te permettrait d'obtenir ce trône que tu désirais tant. Dés lors je me suis emparé de tout ce qui comptait à tes yeux : ton corps, ton avenir, tes serviteurs. Ton ambition était le terreau idéal pour l'Avidité incarnée et grâce à elle j'ai pu m'enraciner au plus profond de ton être.

Oui tu es à moi désormais.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas : je ne saurais me contenter de tes biens, grâce à moi tu obtiendras ton royaume. Ensemble le monde nous appartiendra.


	4. Les avantages de la cohabitation

**Titre : **Les avantages de la cohabitation  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Greed et Ling Yao (mention de Ran Fan)  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating :** K+  
**Note : **OS écrit pour Flo_Nelja dans le cadre de la communauté Écrire pour Aider.  
**Prompt :** Quelque chose sur la cohabitation dans le même corps de Ling et Greed, avec une touche de GreedLing/Ranfan

* * *

De par sa nature Greed avait quelques difficultés à accepter sa cohabitation forcée avec Ling Yao. Il aurait largement préféré avoir son propre corps et être libre d'agir comme bon lui semble sans avoir à tergiverser avec un prince de pacotille qui refusait de lui céder la place qui lui revenait de droit. Cependant il devait admettre que leur étrange duo n'avait pas que des inconvénients.

D'un point de vue physique, déjà, il fallait reconnaître que l'homonculus aurait pu plus mal tomber : Ling était jeune, athlétique et loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Bref le corps idéal et Greed en était tout à fait satisfait. Il y avait bien cet appétit incroyable qui pouvait se révéler gênant de par les gargouillements d'estomac et les jérémiades de l'humain qu'il avait à subir fréquemment, mais ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant.

Autre profit non négligeable : Ling était l'un des princes héritiers du royaume de Xing. En travaillant de concert ils pourraient aisément s'emparer du trône et Greed se retrouverait avec tout un empire à ses pieds. Évidemment cela était loin de combler son avidité, c'était le monde entier qu'il voulait, mais l'idée était néanmoins séduisante.

Parmi les nombreux avantages que lui avait procuré Ling il y avait aussi des serviteurs dévoués et Greed avait rapidement réalisé que Ran Fan était une carte maitresse. En effet ses redoutables talents de ninja combinés à sa fidélité absolue envers le prince faisaient de la jeune fille une alliée de choix. L'homonculus avait été fortement impressionné par ses prouesses guerrières et il était ravi de l'avoir de son côté. Sans compter que ses aptitudes au combat n'étaient probablement pas la seule chose qu'elle avait à offrir. Greed les imaginait déjà se lançant dans un tout autre genre de corps à corps. Quoique sur ce point la situation lui semblait quelque peu incertaine : Ran Fan le considérait comme un vulgaire parasite s'étant emparé du corps de son Maître et avec les menaces qui pesaient sur eux il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la faire changer d'avis. Et surtout il craignait que Ling ne décide de jouer les trouble-fêtes en prétextant que la jeune ninja était à lui. Ce maudit gamin avait décidément beaucoup de mal à comprendre que ses biens étaient désormais les siens. Greed allait devoir lui faire entrer ça dans le crane : peu-importait la situation il n'était en aucun cas question de lui laisser la main.

Souriant à l'énumération des biens apportés par Ling, Greed passait ses troupes en revue lorsqu'une image fugitive de sa vie passée lui apparut. L'homonculus chancela au souvenir de ces visages disparus avant de concentrer son attention sur la voix de l'humain qui semblait profiter de cet instant de faiblesse pour le narguer. Jamais Greed ne l'avouerait mais c'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il appréciait le plus la présence du prince : l'idée de devoir tout partager lui était peut-être intolérable mais Ling avait au moins le mérite de le distraire lorsque sa mémoire revenait le hanter.


	5. Gloutonnerie

**Titre** : Gloutonnerie  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Gluttony (mention d'Envy et Lust)  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note : **Petit texte faisant partie de la collection de drabbles « appétit » écrits pour la communauté mf_100_mots

* * *

De tous les homonculus c'était sans aucun doute Gluttony qui symbolisait le mieux son péché : il n'était qu'un estomac sans fond et sa voracité semblait ne jamais pouvoir être apaisée. Envy n'avait aucun scrupule à l'humilier en le traitant de goinfre et en se moquant de sa boulimie. Gluttony trouvait cela très méchant, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait tout le temps faim. Lust au moins était gentille : elle ne le criait jamais quand il mangeait et l'autorisait même à grignoter un ou deux humains au cours de leurs missions.


	6. Jalousie

**Titre : **Jalousie  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Envy, Greed (une OC)  
**Disclaimer :** A part l'OC aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating :** T  
**Note : **Double drabble écrit dans le cadre d'un arbre à drabbles

* * *

_« Je veux, je veux, je veux... »_

C'est tout ce que cet abruti savait dire. Toujours à faire chier avec ses caprices à la con quand ils étaient censés se concentrer sur leur objectif. Les ordres à respecter monsieur n'en avait rien à foutre. Non, Greed préférait s'éclipser pour courir les bars et aller baiser de pitoyables humaines, revenant ivre mort, les poches pleines de ses larcins. Et on le laissait faire. C'était injuste !

Esquissant un sourire malveillant, Envy sortit du repaire de Père. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Greed soit le seul à s'amuser.

**… …**

Serrant poings et mâchoire, Greed contemplait le corps sans vie étendu à ses pieds. Le ricanement d'Envy lui fit relever la tête, déclenchant sa colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu enfoiré ?!  
- J'ai juste voulu m'amuser un peu. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta poupée était si fragile.  
- Connard ! Tu savais qu'elle était à moi !  
- Ouais. Elle le pensait aussi, tu l'aurais entendue... »

Prenant l'apparence de la jeune femme, l'homonculus gémit.

« Pitié Greed ! Je t'en supplie ! Arrête ! »

Échappant de peu aux griffes de carbone, Envy s'esclaffa.

« Faut pas te montrer aussi sentimental. Tu te trouveras un nouveau jouet. »


End file.
